


Oh Brother!

by Phandom_Doodles



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Slash, but not really, loki is a little shit, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom_Doodles/pseuds/Phandom_Doodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in the mood to irritate Thor while they...you know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic written in the early hours of the morning, while watching A Beautiful Mind, not that there is any connection.

“Loki, please, you know how I hate it when you do that…ahh”  
“Hnn…do what? Ahh…Brother, you…mmh…Brother you really need to b-be more specific…”  
Thor knew Loki was toying with him. It had been around forty minutes since Loki had crept into his quarters and he had been banging into his brothers behind for about fifteen of them and it was around seven minutes in that Loki decided to start fucking with his mind. At least, that’s how it felt to him.  
“Come on, Loki, it is very…off-putting.” Thor stopped his thrusts, looking down at his brother to show him he meant it. Loki just looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent; he stroked his hand through the thunder God’s hair.  
“Are you not feeling this either? Good, this position was starting to get boring” With that, Loki, somehow, managed to manhandle Thor so that he was on top of the thunder God, bouncing enthusiastically on his cock.  
“Hnng, Oh yes…This is much better, do you agree brother?”  
Thor scowled up at his brother, but said nothing. Instead he decided he would try and shut Loki up with a few, well angled, thrusts. Loki, it seemed, had other ideas.  
“Ahh yes! Yes, there….hnng…right there….Oh brother you are too good at this!” Loki’s hands gripped Thor’s shoulders as he met his thrusts, getting increasingly louder as his orgasm started to build.  
“Loki, come on, this is not funny, stop calling me that!”  
“You’re the one who has spent so long insisting that I was still your brother, do you no longer see me as such?” Loki pouted at the thunder God but Thor could see the pure amusement shining through the eyes of the mischievous little shit.  
“Unnngh…Brother…ahh, come on…harder!”  
“Not while you still call me that.”  
“But brother please, it feels so good!”  
“That’s it!” Thor stopped meeting Loki’s thrusts and tried to push Loki off his cock but in their position, Loki had the advantage and pinned Thor by his shoulders while taking over the pace of thrusting by himself, smirking down at his brother.  
“Oh no, no, no brother, you’re not pulling out of me until I have come, understood?” Thor did not answer so Loki thrust harder up and down, riding his cock.  
“That’s it brother, uuhmmmm…can you feel me around you brother? How hard you make me squeeze? Hmmm…yes, there…ahh, oh brother, you feel so good inside me!”  
As annoyed as Thor was, he couldn’t help but to be distracted by the sight of his brother riding him, gripping his shoulders, his head thrown back as his whole body got increasingly more tense and his thrusts grew desperate, his face screwing up I pleasure and concentration, his thighs squeezing his sides, just as his ass did to his cock.  
“Oh…oh…brother…yesss…that’s it…uh…uh…I can’t…uhh…I’m gonna…ahhh…yes brother!!  
Then Loki came, contracting hard around Thor, gripping his shoulder tightly, his words melting into moans and gasping breaths as he drifted into the aftershocks.  
Then Thor felt cold air reach his, still hard, cock, as Loki lifted off him and flopped down next to him, breathing hard. He stayed like that for a few minutes before lifting his head to rest his chin on Thor’s chest.  
“Hmmmm…my, my, that was some session brother, don’t you think?” Loki’s smirk was of pure sin, he was fully aware that Thor had not yet come. Thor just looked at him, seemingly undecided as to whether to stay defiant or not. Loki’s smile softened a little and he rolled his eyes playfully.  
“Its okay, Thor, I wouldn’t just leave you like this now would I?” Loki climbed back on top of his brother and started to kiss his way down his chest, his hands seeking out Thor’s own and entwining their fingers.  
Loki settled between Thor’s legs and guided the thunder God’s hands into his hair; he loved how Thor pulled his hair on the occasions that he did this for him. The God of chaos lowered his head so it was just above Thor’s, achingly hard cock. He breathed out a small chuckle and Thor let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.  
“Hmmm, that’s it brother.” Loki smirked as he looked up at his brother through his eye lashes. Thor opened his mouth to protest, yet again, but Loki took him into his mouth before he could get a word out, he heard as Thor’s words caught in his mouth and let out a pleased hum as he felt Thor’s hands tighten in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this was my first fic in this fandom, so any constructive criticism would be much much appreciated!!  
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Also, I did a quick sketch based on this fic on my tumblr: http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/  
> So go check that out if you want, it's a link to my whole blog cause i'm not sure how to link to just one post :S


End file.
